Electric blanket used daily is provided with resistance wire which is distributed in the inside of the blanket uniformly, and generates heat by heating the resistance wire. However, its disadvantage is also obviously, a large number of the resistance wires inside of the electric blanket generate high electromagnetic radiation, which could affect the human health seriously. In addition, the electric blanket further makes the people feel dry easily, and has electric leak risk, and results the fire easily if it has been electrified for a long time.
Even if with a circulation plumbing pad, the existing circulation device also uses the centrifugal pump mainly, that is, an impeller is driven by a pump shaft to rotate, that has an action on the fluid between the blades, and the fluid is thrown to the periphery of the pad under the act of the centrifugal force. This kind of circulation device has the following defects:
1. It has loud noise. When the blade is rotating, it will generate a loud noise which will affect the people's sleeping.
2. It usually has leakage and high repair rate. Because the blade always has been kept rotating in the rotate state, thus the seal of the blade can be damaged by attrition easily, the leaked water would soak the pads and clothing, which might cause a great inconvenience to usage.3. It consumes high energy. Because the motor always drive the blade to rotate, thus it will always consume energy when it is turned on by a long time for warm, the energy saving performance is poor.